


Marauding Love

by CrazyChickToTheNines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChickToTheNines/pseuds/CrazyChickToTheNines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at an HP Fic! JKR Owns all. Harry has some secrets that come to light when his mate and father show up to play at Hogwarts with their wizard famous band. CREATURE FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_7th year boy’s dorm, Gryffindor Tower_

  
“Harry, hurry up!” Ron pokes his head into the dorm, “The guys aren’t going to wait forever.”

  
“I’m going I’m going.” I grumble as I rummage through my trunk, trying to figure out what to wear.

  
“Mate, Dumbledore isn’t going to hold the feast off just because you aren’t there and everyone is getting annoyed with the waiting.”

  
“I know and I’m going as fast as I can. Dumbledore said muggle attire was allowed so I’m having trouble deciding what to wear.”

  
“Harry, mate, I know you’re into blokes and all, but aren’t you taking this a little too seriously?”

  
“Ron, I want to take pride in how I look.”

  
“Fine but if you’re not in the common room in ten minutes me and the guys are leaving without you.”

  
“Right I’ll be right there.” I grumble as I continue digging in the bottom of my trunk.

  
Thank Merlin for the Charm I learned before starting school, other wise I think my friends would freak out. I mean how would it look if plan old Harry Evans were to dress like the son of rockstar James Potter? All of my clothes look really normal, the standard shirts and jeans, but underneath the extensive charm they’re all tight skinny jeans and band shirts, most of which are from concerts I was VIP at thanks to my dad. If I dressed the same way during summer break and while at school it would look kind of weird.

  
With a stroke of brilliance I grab a black pair of my tightest skinny jeans and my favorite band, The Marauders, t-shit. I can’t help but love the way these jeans hug my ass and this t-shirt caresses my skin. It’s in my nature to judge how much I like something by the way it feels against my skin rather than just how it looks. Next step, my hair; thanks to another set of glamours my hair looks black and unkempt, but in reality it’s streaked with Avada Kedavra green to match my eyes.

  
In ten minutes I’m out the door and down to the common room where my dorm mates are lounging rather impatiently.

  
“Sorry guys.” I announce to the room at large.

  
“Save it Harry. We don’t have time for your explanations; we need to get down to the great hall.” Seamus announces.

  
“Not that you don’t have a perfectly good explanation, but we’re starving.” Dean groans.

  
“Sorry Harry.” Neville mumbles as they make their way through the portrait.

  
I shrug. It doesn’t bother me that they don’t want the explanation. It’s probably better if they don’t know anyways. Sometimes things are just better left unsaid. If they knew half of what I haven’t told them they would probably run screaming for the hills. It is a rather interesting story though. They only know about half the tricks I can do.

  
_Great Hall_

  
“What the bloody hell is this nonsense?!?” Ron asks astonished as we enter the great hall.

  
“I’m just as shocked as you mate.” Dean says.

  
“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting this at all.” Seamus states.

  
Neville just gaps like a fish out of water.

  
“Well, where are we supposed to sit?” I ask as I scan the great hall.

  
Instead of the usual four house tables and the staff table there are plenty of smaller rectangle and circle tables for seating and the whole interior has been changed to look like a nightclub. Sometimes magic is really awesome.

  
Ron nudges my shoulder and points over to a rather large table and says, “There’s Hermione and everyone else.”

  
“Alright, we sit there.” I say with a shrug.

  
With a communal nod we move over towards the rest of our friends and take the available seats.

  
“Anybody have any idea on what’s going on?” I ask to the group at large.

  
“Not a clue, but whatever it is it's hush hush. All of the professors are being really tight lipped about the whole situation.” Hermione answers.

  
Before anything else can be said on the subject Dumbledore walks to the center of the room and begins to speak.

  
“Ladies and Gentlemen it has occurred to me that in recent years there as been an increasingly big divide between the houses. In an effort to bring about some school unity the professors and I have decided to host a special feast. First we will enjoy a fabulous feast done in house colors and then a surprise.”

  
Dumbledore walks over to the table where the other professors are sitting amidst cheers and applause. It seams that the houses don’t have a problem with this and before I can even think further on the subject food arrives on the tables. As always food distracts me from any other lingering questions.

  
The meal passes easily with students walking from table to table and pulling up chairs. Even the Slytherin’s are joining in and interacting with the other houses. This little surprise is working out well and I’m glad for it. The school unity is peaceful and my inner self can’t help but relax as well. I don't generally do well with turmoil.

  
“Well this is interesting.” Hermione says after we have finished eating, “I wonder what is going to happen next.”

  
“I hope its something absolutely carefree and fun.” Luna chimes in.

  
“Me too.” Cho says, “This has been so relaxed I don’t want to return to the normal strict rules quite yet.”

  
“I agree.” Dean interjects.

  
“Here, here.” Ron and Seamus chorus.

  
“I can’t believe…We haven’t pulled one prank…This evening.” Fred and George toss back and forth across the table.

  
“Students.” Professor McGonagall states, calling the hall to order, “As the Headmaster said earlier there is a second part to this evening. Now if you will all please rise.”

  
With the sound of scraping chairs on the stone floor the students all rise. When everyone is standing McGonagall gives an elegant swish of her wand and the tables begin to transfigure themselves into a stage. I share a quick look with Ron and Hermione as McGonagall finishes her work. Never in my wildest dreams did I think the professors would agree to something like this. On the outside I am as skeptical as the rest of the students, but on the inside I’m jumping up and down in excitement. In the next few seconds a full set up for a rock band appears on the stage McGonagall has just set up and McGonagall is speaking again.

  
“Students, let me present tonight’s entertainment. Former graduates of Hogwarts and wizards who have secured a place on top of the wizarding music charts……The Marauders!”

  
All four houses scream at this announcement. No way was this ever thought of as the second half of this amazing night. This is probably one of the coolest things that has happened here since we found out we were hosting the Triwizard Tournament three years ago. This is even better than when I realized I lived through all of the Triwizard tasks. I wait on baited breath as The Marauders make their entrance. It is then that I notice the absence of the lead guitarist.

  
“HEEEELLLLLOOOOO HOGWARTS!” James Potter shouts, “We are The Marauders and we're happy to be here!”

  
The crowd roars again as I look down and gasp at what is wrapped around my leg. This night just keeps getting better and better when I see a black snake with a green stripe down the middle of its back slowly winding up my leg and torso towards my arm. With a face splitting smile I reach for the stage so that the snake can crawl onto it and morph into a man in all black with shoulder length black and green hair. My grin only widens at the sight; it’s the missing lead guitarist.

  
His pants are so tight they fit like a second snake’s skin, as does his shirt. I can only imagine how soft they feel caressing his skin. How I long for my hands to be able to run along his skin and his along mine. When he grabs his guitar and slips it on over his neck he sends a wink my way to show that he knows exactly what I am thinking.

  
Before we can converse further the crowd roars and the band launches into its first song.

  
_I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand I knew she would meet her connection At her feet was a footloose man_

They're playing one of their earlier hits and it does its job of exciting the crowd and getting the party started. It never fails to amaze me how well they play as a group.

I mean I'm James Potter's son and I’ve seen them play numerous times over the years and every time I see them I get just a little bit more amazed, but that could be due to the fact that I'm in love with the lead guitarist.

  
I chance a look around the room when I feel a pair of eyes staring at my head. With a quick turn I notice that the guitarist is staring at me. I toss a wink in his direction and begin to move with the music. I know how much he likes it when I dance.

  
While I was having my silent conversation with the guitarist I could feel the looks I was getting from my friends.

_**********************************************************  
_

“You can feel the sexual tension between those two through the whole room.” Hermione thought, “I can’t believe no one else can feel this. If it weren’t for the fact that they’re so clearly into each other it would be kind of sad.”

 _**********************************************************_  
“What the bloody hell is going on? Harry has never shown the slightest interest in anyone while here.” Ron thought absently while staring at the way Hermione's hips move to the music.

  
**********************************************************

  
On stage the delicious guitarist arched an eyebrow in my direction and to the untrained eye it was just an arched eyebrow, but to me it was a question about my appearance. He wanted to know why I was dressed so plainly and not in my usual style. I shrug in answer and continue dancing along with the crowd. He knows exactly why I’m glamoured, what he’s really asking is why I’m still holding it in his presence.

  
With another eyebrow raise and a small shake of his head the guitarist continues to play through the set-list. I chuckle to myself at his antics before I make a decision that will change my life.

I slowly drop my glamours in front of the whole school. Immediately around me I can hear the gasps. Of course I was expecting that, you can't just dress like an average boy one minute and then look like the rockstar's son I am the next.

  
I chance a quick look up between the fringe of my bangs at the guitarist and I can see his reaction from here. The look in his eyes has changed from happiness to one of pure lust. He always did love my skinny jeans and the steal through my slightly pointed ears. On stage he grins that handsome grin of his and the girls cheer louder. Little do they know that he is grinning for me not them.

  
With my glamours down I can't help the surge of magic that flows freely through my body. Thankfully I am well versed in this experience and I can keep the magic to a minimum, but I can't help the way my body and inner beast reacts. My hips begin to sway in time with the music and lust begins to pour out of me in waves.

  
***********************************************************

  
“Would you look at that?” Hermione thinks to herself when the puzzle pieces all fall into place. Sometimes being top of her class has its advantages because this isn’t something everyone would comprehend.

  
Then out of the corner of her eye Hermione notices that Harry has caught the eye of a particularly interesting Slytherin, a Mr. Blaise Zabini. Blaise has always been known for his exotic taste and going after what isn’t his and apparently tonight isn’t an exception.

  
**************************************************************

  
As I move to the music and my magic surges I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist and hips moving in time with mine against my backside. I am powerless to stop my unintentional dance partner and my hips just move with him. I can't help it, the surge of power and emotions are driving me crazy. My inner beast is prowling inside me and will not be settled until it gets what it wants. I need something to help me funnel some of this energy away from my magic before it does something stupid and what I really want is currently a little busy...

  
************************************************************************

  
On stage the guitarist sends a scathing look over Harry's head and straight into the eyes of the one with his hands all over what is his. Severus Snape, lead guitarist of The Marauders, was livid and out for blood. Oh he was going to have to stake his claim and stake it well because Harry was his and no one touches what's his. With a quick glance at his band mates the guitarist casts a silent spell.

  
“James, I need to stake a claim.”

  
“Oh dam, what are we in for?” James mentally groans thinking of all the previous times this has happened.

  
“We're changing up the setlist.”

  
“What are we playing?” Sirius mentally shrugs, used to the guitarist's antics.

  
With an evil smirk on his face Severus turns to his band mates and says, “Closer followed by So Hott.”

  
“Oh shit he's bringing out the big guns.” Remus grins mentally before directing towards Sirius, “Listen to the lyrics closely Padfoot.”

  
Sirius visibly shivers thinking about what his Moony could have planed for later, before the band launches into the opening of the next song.

  
**************************************************************

  
“Oh Merlin” I groan as the song begins to play and I recognize the opening base line.

  
_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

They know exactly what this song does to me. I can't believe my father is fucking singing this song. You'd think he wouldn't want to encourage this, but alas he sings on. It's not the lyrics that get to me though; it's the way HE plays his guitar. I can't help but stare at his fingers as they caress the neck of his guitar and they way his hips rock into the motion.

  
“Dam, I want them on something else.” I think as the song plays and I dance with my mystery partner.

  
My brain instantly goes a little fuzzy when I look up at the guitarist and the thoughts just start rambling.

  
“Oh, look at the way his eyebrow is arched. Shit, he's definitely staking claim. How do I get rid of my dance partner? Who is my dance partner?”

  
When my brain finally slows down enough to process the lyrics and the message behind them the Marauders have reached the chorus.

  
_I want to fuck you like an animal I want to feel you from the inside I want to fuck you like an animal My whole existence is flawed You get me closer to god_

I can feel my dance partner's arousal as I dance. His desire for me is appreciated, but he’s not the one I want. The one I want is on stage playing lead guitar and I can't be there.

  
**************************************************************

  
“I want him dancing with me dam it.” Severus thinks as he plays, “That little boy should not have his hands on what is mine.”

  
Severus stares at Harry before quirking his eyebrow and arranging his facial features to convey the message he wants to send, a form of communication the two have perfected over the years. When he sees the slight smile pulling at Harry's lips he understands that the message has been received.

  
With a soft spell Severus conveys to his band mates what his plan is so as not to shock them. Not that much would shock them at this point.

  
“We got you Sev.” Sirius thinks back.

  
“This is going to be interesting.” James thinks with a mental smile that could and probably would blind the crowd.

  
****************************************************************

  
He always knows just what I need and I'm more than willing to go along with his plan. I just have to wait for his signal and until then I will continue to dance with my partner.

  
_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

  
Here we go again, another one of my favorite songs and just as lust inducing as the other. He's doing this on purpose and I really hope he plans on taking care of the problem he's causing because if he isn't I may just have to kill him.

  
_Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone So hot, I wanna get you stoned So hot, I don't want to be your friend I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again ....Yeah.....C'mon....Yeah_

There's my cue. Time to tease him as much as he's been teasing me all evening.

  
As he plays I shake of my dance partner and climb on stage. I can hear the shocked gasps as the rest of the crowd notices my appearance for the first time.

  
“If that shocks them just wait until they see what's coming up next.” I think to myself.

  
With a small smirk the famous guitarist gestures me over and I worm my way between him and his guitar. I smile as I hear the chorus of gasps again. Jeez you'd think they've never seen someone dance with a celebrity.

  
************************************************************

  
Harry fits so perfectly against me and the way his hips move with me should be considered illegal. Hell, it probably is illegal somewhere. Merlin, I'm glad he's finally up here. Now I can properly stake my claim and keep him away from all these little boys.

  
With a quick scan of the crowd I notice that my Harry's dance partner has given up dancing in favor of glaring at me and if it weren't for the fact that I'm on stage in the middle of a concert I would give him a glare that would send Grindelwald himself running for the hills. Out of the corner of my eye I can see James trying not to laugh while he sings, clearly reading my mind. I don't have much time to dwell on this though because Harry is winding his arm up around my neck and demanding my attention, which I am all too happy to give my little wolf.

  
**************************************************************

  
I feel like a bloody cat with the way I'm stretching and rubbing myself against him, but I need as much contact as possible. My bloody magic and his teasing has caused the lust I'm feeling to intensify to astronomical levels and I’m having a hard time keeping it together. I need him and I need him soon.

  
“Severus.” I whine with a particularly hard grind back into him.

  
With the arm that is wrapped around his neck I pull his head towards me and he obliges by putting his lips against the side of my neck in a kiss. I know it's not his preferred method of marking his territory, but it will have to suffice for now. I need him to claim me.

  
_Because you're so hot I want to get you alone I want to get you stoned I don't want to be your friend I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again See you again See you again_

When the song finishes I turn in Severus' arms and his arms leave his guitar to wrap around me, holding me close. His lips come down to claim mine in a quick but no less passionate kiss, one that marks his territory and helps release some of my pent up magic at the same time.

  
“Mmm I've forgotten how good you taste after you've dropped a particularly powerful spell.” He whispers against my ear before twirling me out from under his guitar.

  
This is my cue to hope off stage so that they can finish the set and I take it gracefully, secure in the knowledge that I'll get what I want latter. When I turn around and see the faces of the crowd I can't help but blush now that my senses have some what returned to normal before jumping back into the crowd where my friends are.

  
When the Marauders finally finish their set and bow as a group to the screaming of the crowd I make my way towards the edge of the stage. As McGonagall calls the attention of the houses Severus wraps his hand around my forearm and pulls me up towards him so I can walk off stage with the band. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up: https://www. tumblr. com/blog/crazychick012


	2. Chapter 2

_Anteroom of the Great Hall_

  
_SPOV_

  
After exiting the stage as quickly as I could while still being respectful I head into a room off the Great Hall with Harry in tow.

  
“Come here.” I whisper in Harry's ear pulling him close.

  
I can feel the magic pouring out of him as if he were a sink and I have to stop that flow soon or someone could get hurt. It lets me know just how much Harry needs me. Merlin, his magic is pulling me to him like a drug and I'm in need of my next hit. In an attempt to tame the roaring fire inside of me I draw him back against me as I lean against the wall in the anteroom. I can't help the groan that escapes me as Harry nestles against my chest. He just fits so right.

  
“Severus.” He whimpers quietly as he tries to burrow closer.

  
“Cut it out you two!” Sirius shouts from his spot on the couch with Remus, “If I can't get any of the good stuff now, neither can you.”

  
“Siri...” Harry whines, clearly begging for understanding.

  
“Harry we all know what you need now, but you're just going to have to wait a little while longer.” James chides from a chair across the room.

  
“Daaaaad.” Harry whines again running his nose along my collarbone as I attempt to calm him by rubbing his back.

  
“Harry I know your magic is calling out to mine, but we'll have to wait just a little while longer. We have a meet and great to sign autographs with the students.” I murmur against his ear.

  
Harry growls in discontent causing the guys to laugh.

  
“Harry you control the wolf not the other way around.” Remus comments.

  
“I’m trying Remus I really am.” Harry whines, steadily growing angrier.

  
“Harry, relax I know you don't want to hurt them. You need to relax.” I murmur in his ear as my hands run up and down his arms pulling him into me, trying to get as much contact as possible.

  
“Pup.” James states calmly, “Relax.”

  
Harry instantly relaxes into me as the command in his Alpha’s voice resonates. I send a grateful smile in James’ direction before I continue with trying to maintain as much body contact with Harry as possible.

  
************************************************************************

_HPOV_

  
I can hear the voices talking, but I can't understand what they're saying. I'm too far gone in my own little world, where the only thing that matters is the feel of Severus' hands on my arms and his scent filling my nose.

  
I can't believe I was that close to exploding that my dad had to pull out his superior status on me. I hate when he does that. It makes me feel like I’m six years old and just coming to understand my heritage again. Back then he had to pull rank almost every hour, but at that age it was to be expected. Now I just wanna curl up in Sev’s arms and not move. Unfortunately for me my mate and my dad are members of a famous wizard band. This is a bad time to be in love with someone famous.

  
“Why do you guys have to be famous?” I mumble into Sev’s chest.

  
He chuckles in response before scooping me up and walking over towards where the rest of the guys are seated in front of a roaring fire. The closer we get the more my body begins to relax in the comfort of the fire’s heat and my pack’s company. I didn’t realize just how much I’ve been missing them until now.

  
***************************************************************************

_SPOV_

  
“Mates, you know you need to be careful what you say around him after he's dropped the glamours.” I grumble as I continue rubbing Harry's arms and keeping him close on my lap as I sit in the chair closest to the fire.

  
“I knew there was a reason you guys always took a week for yourselves at the end of the school year, but I didn't realize his temper flared so easily.” Remus comments softly, “My wolf’s temper is only that short before the full moon.”

  
James rubs his temples trying to calm the headache I know is brewing behind his eyes before speaking, “Sirius, Remus, with Harry being a born wolf and one from a particularly strong line his emotions run away with him after he’s dropped the heavier or long lasting spells. You both know that Remus changes every full moon, but with Harry a full moon transformation isn’t necessary every month.” James explains before jumping out of his seat and starting to pace restlessly, “Merlin, Severus please do something! His magic is bouncing around inside my head and it's going to kill me.”

  
With a chuckle I kiss the top of Harry’s head and he burrows closer, but not as close as I want to be, before continuing so that James can do his pacing, “When Harry got his letter to Hogwarts James and Lilly decided that it would be best not to mention his creature status as well as his relation to James so he hasn’t been going through the moon cycles which also contributes to his short temper.”

  
“Well that makes sense.” Sirius comments.

  
“Where Remus needs you to help control his wolf during the full moon, Harry needs me to help siphon his excess magic.” I calmly explain, “With my being here and him dropping his glamours all within a short amount of time he’s going a little nuts. Usually we take the whole week so he can drop them slowly.”

  
Sirius and Remus nod in understanding as Professor McGonagall walks into the room, effectively bringing an end to our conversation. There's no need for non-pack to know the inner workings of Harry's magic or to know just how strong his magic actually is.

Harry is truly an exceptional wizard.

“Gentlemen are you ready for the meet and greet?”

  
“I believe we are.” James states calmly as he stands, “And I would like a word with the headmaster.”

  
“Of course Mr. Potter.” McGonagall states with a small smile.

The woman probably already knows what the conversation is going to be about. She's a crafty one she is.

In my lap Harry slowly begins to grow restless and I quickly resume the stroking of his arms which seems to calm him. He burrows further into my chest and begins sniffing my neck as McGonagall looks on.

  
“Professor,” James draws her attention, “If we could please continue with the meet and greet that would be helpful.”

  
“Of course. If you'd follow me back into the Great Hall.” McGonagall says before walking towards the door we just came through.

  
“Severus, I think it's best if Harry sits between the two of us. I don't want him far.” James states as he begins to follow McGonagall.

  
As the others walk out after McGonagall I attempt to get Harry off of my lap so we can get this blasted thing over with so I can help siphon his excess magic into something more fun.

  
***********************************************************************

_HPOV_

  
“Harry, we have to get up now and socialize.” His voice whispers in my ear.

  
I groan into his neck and I can slowly feel myself gaining control over the wolf's emotions. It's an odd feeling when the wolf gains the upper hand and I lose control of my emotions. Thank Merlin Sev was close so he could keep me grounded.

  
“I don't want to have to explain anything.” I grumble.

  
He chuckles in my ear as he stands carrying me across the room, “The only thing you have to explain is why I was basically humping you on stage in front of a bunch of children and maybe a little about your 'new' look.”

  
I can't help the snicker that escapes me. To see him feel the need to claim me in front of children who couldn't hold a candle to him is quite funny. They couldn't handle half of what I put Sev through on a daily basis and it just makes me glad that I found him early in life and didn't have to spend too long looking for my perfect match.

  
“I guess I do, especially to my friends. They're going to have loads of questions.” I whine.

  
“I'll be right there beside you.” He murmurs against the top of my head.

  
“And thank Merlin for that.” I joke causing a delicious laugh to erupt from my Severus.

  
_Great Hall_

  
“Are we done yet?” I whine.

  
“I know pup we all want to get out of here, but we only have a few more left.” My dad states calmly on my left.

  
How he can be so bloody calm is beyond me. We've been sitting at a table where the staff table usually is signing autographs and talking to students for what feels like hours, but is probably only one. Who knew being mates with and son of celebrities could be so bloody hard. Could they possibly have given me a more uncomfortable seat? Merlin, my arse hurts from all the sitting and my brain hurts from all the different ways I have had to come up with for telling younger students that I don't want to explain my earlier behavior. It's gotten to the point where I've decided to sit as close as possible to Severus and stare into space until someone interesting pops up in line.

  
“I guess the cat, or rather the dog, is out of the bag now isn't it.” A voice blandly states from behind me.

  
Without a second thought for appearances I jump out of my seat and throw myself into the arms of Draco Malfoy,”Thanks Merlin somebody interesting!”

  
Draco chuckles as he calmly extracts himself from my arms, “I see you're still trying to rein it in.”

  
“That obvious?” I mumble scuffing the toe of my sneaker on the stone floor.

  
“Well you were holding up stronger and more glamours than I, Potter. I'm not surprised with the way your magic and wolf are reacting.”

  
While Draco rambles on about how my magic could have caused a power surge all on its own I notice that his ears still look normal, meaning he hasn't dropped his glamour.

  
“How come you haven't dropped your glamour yet?” I ask without thinking.

  
“It's still up?” Draco asks, “I guess I just forgot about it.”

  
When Draco's glamour drops there are a couple of gasps from some of the students standing close by causing Draco to just roll his eyes.

  
“You'd think after your show earlier they'd stop being so shocked.”

  
“Well you have to admit that seeing you, Draco Malfoy, with creature blood is quite the shock.”

  
“This is why they should teach a better Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Just because I'm a pure-blood wizard does not mean I can't have were in me.”

  
“Believe me I know and I'm tired of hearing the whole song and dance number about werewolves being dark creatures. Do I look like a dark creature to you?” I huff throwing my hands up in exasperation.

  
“Actually your new look does lead one to believe you have some dark in you Harry.” Hermione's ever logical voice states from the other side of the table.

  
I turn around and smile before gesturing towards a corner where we can continue our talk a little more privately, “Draco you joining us?”

  
“Might as well seeing as you may need some help controlling yourself.” He states in a mock bored tone.

  
“Just don't piss me off and we should be fine.” I shrug as I walk away, even with my inner wolf prowling uncomfortably in my chest, “Remember the time I got so pissed my magic lashed out and destroyed your father's library?”

  
“How could I not. I was in trouble for a week and your dad looked ready to kill you.” Draco acknowledges as he and I sit across from Ron and Hermione.

  
“I hate to break up...whatever this is, but can someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!” Ron cuts in with a huff of annoyance.

  
Draco and I look at each other for a moment before turning back to my friends to explain. Draco being the more eloquent and in control one, due to my explosive magic and inner wolf, calmly begins his explanation.

  
“How much do you really know about werewolves?”

  
************************************************************************

_JPOV_

  
“Thank Merlin that is finally over!” Sirius groans as he stands to stretch before plopping himself in Remus' lap.

  
“Couldn't agree with you more.” Severus nods as he scans the room for Harry.

  
Remus gestures to a corner where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are all sitting, “He's over there answering his friends' questions Sev.”

  
“Guys I've got some things to talk to Dumbledore about.” I grumble as I stand slowly and listen to the popping and hissing of stiff joints, “I'm so not looking forward to this.”

  
“James, if we know the Headmaster half as well as we think we do he probably knows most of, if not the whole situation.” Remus states distractedly while Sirius wiggles in his lap.

  
“And even if he doesn't, Prongs, Moony went through Hogwarts as a changed werewolf and he handled that pretty well.” Sirius points out helpfully.

  
“Thanks for the support guys.” I state before making my way over towards the Headmaster and a group of professors.

  
He turns before I even have a chance to speak as if he knew I was coming. Hell he probably did.

  
“James, my boy, good to see you again.” He says with the ever present twinkle in his eye.

  
“It's good to see you again too sir.” I say with a smile before launching into what I wanted to talk about, “Headmaster, I have a rather large favor to ask you.”

  
“Anything I can do.” Dumbledore replies with a knowing smile.

  
“As I'm sure you've guessed Harry is my son, so in fact his name is not Harry Evans but Harry Potter and as my son he is a hereditary werewolf. Now there are some things that I would like to discuses in order to keep Harry happy, healthy, and safe while also keeping the rest of the students safe.”

  
“Certainly. I would be more than happy to help.”

  
“Good.” I state simply before the Headmaster leads me to another table were we can continue our conversation.

  
***********************************************************************

_HPOV_

  
“So you're telling me that you have been keeping those glamours up and not following a normal moon cycle the whole time you've been in school?” Hermione questions with a look that clearly states she's going to be giving me a lecture about healthy living habits for werewolves and safety.

  
“Yes” I sigh preparing myself for the oncoming lecture while idly thinking about what Severus and I could be doing right now.

  
“Harry!” Hermione screeches trying to get my attention for the lecture she is sure to launch into.

  
“'Mione, I know you care and all and Harry knows that holding spells for that long and ignoring his natural instincts is bad so we don't really need to hear the lecture. It was necessary for Harry to remain as normal as possible for a long as possible. That about right Harry? ” Ron questions.

  
At my nod he continues, “Now I only have a couple of question that need a little clearing up. How the bloody hell can you and Malfoy be chums?”

  
“I think I better let Draco explain this one.” I smirk at Draco as the tips of his pointed ears turn red and he bares his canines.

  
“Fine you coward.”

  
“Coward? Who are you calling a coward?” I growl as my spine straightens and my hackles rise.

  
Draco huffs, but otherwise lets the argument go before he explains, “Harry and I are litter mates.”

  
I can't help the laugh that escapes me at the dumbfounded looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. Draco even cracks a smile. Some how I think I knew this day would come, but I didn't think their faces would be quite that funny.

  
“We are members of the same pack and our mothers were pregnant at the same time, thus making us litter mates. He also happens to be my cousin by marriage.”

  
“Then how come you guys fought like cats and dogs through school?” Hermione asks still shocked.

  
“Well, that's not as complicated as you might think. See in order for me to go to school with everyone else I had to pretend to be normal. You know not James Potter's son and definitely not a werewolf, so in order to create that identity it was decided that I should have a completely separate life from my home life including friends. Now with the big secret out there's no need for Draco to act like a git.” I explain absently inspecting my nails.

  
“Hey I am not the git! You are!” Draco complains leaning towards my face, ready to growl.

  
“Doesn't matter.” I argue back as I get just as close to Draco.

  
“Boys! Cut it out.” Hermione interjects before we can get started, “So explain to me one more thing. What in the name of all the great witches and wizards were you doing on stage tonight? I mean I know James Potter is your father but what the bloody hell? You and Severus Snape?”

  
“What? You've never seen a creature dance with his mate?” A sinfully smooth voice questions calmly as a hand lands on my shoulder.

  
I instantly lean back into his touch, welcoming the heat that flows through me. I'm so enamored with my mate that I don't even notice the shocked looks on my friend's faces.

Then before I know it that voice is speaking again.

  
“I have been sent to collect Harry and Draco and send you off to bed Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger.”

  
“Goodnight Harry. Draco.” Hermione says with a smile and a nod.

  
“Goodnight Harry.” Ron says with a wink before shaking Draco's hand.

  
As my friends depart Severus speaks again, “Come we have much to discuss before we can retire for the evening."

  
*************************************************************************

  
_Guest Rooms of Hogwarts_

  
The whole bloody meeting with Dumbledore drove me up the dam wall. My dad and Remus talked on and on trying to figure out something to do so that I could safely follow the moon phases while all I could think about what humping the hell out of Severus' leg like the dog I apparently am. He kept teasing me all evening as if he knew what I was thinking and knowing his talent for mind magic he probably did. Every little thing he did was designed to tease me and I could see Draco trying not to snicker out of the corner of my eye as I squirmed in my seat.

  
Finally we had been released with a plan in action and Draco was off to the Slytherin dorms and I'm off to my new room for the night since I have been granted permission to spend the night “catching up with my family”. I doubt I'd be able to spend the night outside of the dorms if the professors knew what I planed to get up to tonight.

  
“Merlin, I'm tired.” Sirius complains as he lounges on the couch between Remus' long legs.

  
“You would think that you'd get used to the after show let down by now.” Remus comments as he cards his fingers through Sirius' hair.

  
I snicker from my place on Severus' lap while he sits in a high wingbacked chair.

  
“Moony, love of my life, we may have been rockstars for the past nineteen years but I will never be able to get used to this feeling.” Sirius explains with a smirk as he wiggles settling more into Remus' lap.

  
“OH MERLIN! SEVERUS JUST TAKE HIM TO BED ALREADY!” My dad roars as he stands up and begins to pace, “Harry, son I love you but your magic is driving me up a wall and I can feel your wolf pacing inside you. As much as I want to catch up with you I can't sit calmly when my pup is driving my wolf crazy.”

  
Severus chuckles darkly behind me before scooping me up and walking towards one of the unclaimed rooms, “James, I was just thinking the same thing.”

  
“Oh crap, he's got something up his sleeve.” I think as he walks away from the group before my next thought takes over, “I'm so going to love this.”

  
After those final thoughts my inner wolf takes over and I am a mass of animal need.

  
*************************************************************************

 _SPOV_  
Merlin, it's like my words set off a bloody killing curse inside his brain with the way he's attacking my neck. The instant we enter the room I've claimed as ours the fire lights in the fireplace with a strong red blaze before settling into a soft amber glow.

  
“Harry, love, relax we've got all night.” I whisper against his ear.

  
He whines and wiggles in my embrace causing a chuckle to erupt from my chest.

  
“Severus Thobias Snape I swear on mother moon if you don't make love to me now I'm going to make your life hell.” He growls against my neck.

  
“I think I can do that.” I murmur before dumping him from my arms and onto the large four poster bed.

  
He squeaks in shock before scooting back on the bed and crooking his finger at me, “Come on sexy I've been waiting far too long for this.”

  
With a grunt of acknowledgment I pounce pinning Harry underneath me. With a long drawn out moan his arms wrap around my neck bringing me in for a passionate kiss.

  
***********************************************************************

_HPOV_

  
His lips are like heaven the way they mold to mine and coax them to open up for him. Not that I'd ever object to him of course. Especially because I've been dying to have him since he slithered up my leg at the beginning of the show. Just thinking about that makes me want to attack him and beg for him to fuck me.

  
“Severus” I whine as he kisses down my neck to the collar of my t-shirt.

  
“This comes off now.” He groans as he tugs on its hem.

  
Without further conversation our clothes are practically shredded in our need to take them off. I have spent far to long not being able to touch his skin and to feel him against me and it's time to rectify that situation. We are in much the same state of need that we are every summer when I come home from school. Merlin, help the poor soul who decides to interrupt us.

  
My brain is quickly turned off when Severus' lips leave my neck for the plains of my chest. His teasing kisses turn to teasing nips as he nears my sensitive nipples. When he finally kisses one and takes the other between his fingers I let out a moan that could be classified as embarrassing if I wasn't in the presence of one of the most handsome men in the world. I am unable to control my noises as he continues to lavish attention on my nipples while settling his hips between my legs.

  
“Severus!” I groan as his erection slides against my own.

  
He chuckles darkly as he repeats his earlier action, “Something you want?”

  
I practically growl out what I want completely uninhibited by a mental filter.

  
“I want you buried so deep in me I'll be feeling you for the next week and every time I think about you after. I want your gorgeous cock so far up my arse that I can feel it in my throat.”

  
“You will get what you want and more my love.” Severus whispers against my ear before biting the lobe softly.

  
Instead of giving me what I want and crave my slightly evil mate decides to tease me further by grasping my penis in his large hand and stoking me slowly. Why is he so good at this? I am a mass of kneeing goo underneath his torturous touch. My hands are everywhere and nowhere at the same time, trying to find purchase on something to keep me grounded. Then just as I am climbing so close to what I long for most he stops what he's doing to speak.

  
“Harry, I want to see that pretty arse that was shamelessly grinding against me in front of the whole school up in the air.”

  
I mewl out in pleasure at his words before quickly moving so that my arse is just how he wants it. I can feel his hands tracing the curve of my spine from the bottom of my neck to the beginning of the swell of my arse. Then his hands glide further down to cup each globe in his large hand and gives each a rough squeeze.  
“Merlin, you look so good like this.” He murmurs before placing a kiss on each globe, “I want to taste you precious. I've missed the way your perfect little hole tastes.”

  
“Please.” I whine in desperate need of something, anything.

  
As his tongue teases its way between my cheeks in search of what it wants my neglected erection twitches and throbs painfully. I long to wrap my hand around it and stoke until I can feel that blissful feeling again, but I know better than to move when he's like this. He wants me just as much as I need him and he will give me what I want. I just have to be patient.

  
While I concentrate on trying not to move beyond the quivering of my tense muscles his tongue is doing wonderful things to my entrance that causes loud groans and moans to escape my lips. Then out of nowhere his teasing stops and his whispers the spell I have longed to hear since he opened the dam door to this room. The inside of my bum is suddenly lubed and one of his long fingers is easing inside to stretch me for my prize.

  
At this point I'm quivering in need and crying out my objections to his slow pace.

  
“Patience love. It's for your own good. You don't need to be hurt in round one.” His voice rings in my ear as a third finger makes it's way inside.

  
Merlin, his voice and that promise. I was hoping this was going to be a long night and it looks like I'll get my wish. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow morning, but it will all be worth it. Now if he could just put that beautiful dick up my arse and send me over the edge into the ocean of sweet pleasure I'd be one happy werewolf.

  
“Severus! Please!” I scream as his fingers brush my prostate.

  
He must have been waiting for just that moment because he quickly removes his fingers and lines himself up with my hole before gently easing inside. My back arches in pleasurable delight as his length slowly fills the longing I have had.

  
“Merlin, so tight Harry.” He groans against my back.

  
I can't even respond because the waves of pleasure coursing through my body are slowly pushing me closer to the edge. Then when he starts to move the waves begin to crash against me and I'm screaming and begging, but I have no idea what I'm saying. All I know is that I'm so close and his cock feels so good sliding against my insides.

  
“Harry, love, come for me. Let me feel you clamp down and milk my cock for all it's worth. Let me mark you in a way no one else ever will.” He growls in my ear before biting down on my shoulder.

  
Those words and that small action send me headlong into the sea of pleasure as my orgasm over takes me. I'm seeing stars, my body is quivering, the appendages holding me up are ready to collapse, and yet he is still pounding into me; chasing his own release.

  
When he finally reaches his destination, on the end of mine, my body is so sensitive that the sensation of him filling me and biting into my shoulder again sends me deeper into the pool of ecstasy and I finally collapse, exhausted.

  
I cannot move as he pulls out of me and flops down next to me. I pant as my body continues to quiver and tingle. My magic finally settles and I manage to muster up enough energy to sling my arm over his chest and pull my head over his heart before falling into a deep sleep.

  
*****************************************************************

_SPOV_

  
He's so beautiful after sex. I can't help but stare at the boy next to me who has captured my heart so. I'm glad his magic has finally settled because when he wakes up I'm going to make love to him not just fuck him. Then maybe we will be able to sleep before doing it all over again in a vain attempt to keep ourselves sane in the upcoming months we will be apart. Hopefully these will be the last months we will have to be apart because he won't have to return to school. Yes, I am definitely taking him on tour with us. I don't know if either one of us could bear to be apart again after so long having to be.

  
“Severus.” He groans as his eyelids slowly flutter open.

  
“Hello beloved.” I whisper as I tilt my head down for a sensual kiss.

  
As we break apart he breaths, “Don't start what you can't finish.”

  
“Oh I plan on finishing.” I growl as I roll us over so that I am settled in my rightful place; on top and in between his spread legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazychick012


End file.
